In a cluster environment, multiple nodes may communicate within a network. In some environments, multiple communication interfaces may be used in parallel to form a link aggregation. The use of a cluster may complicate communications via a link aggregation with a non-cluster device. These complications are more challenging if the non-cluster device is unaware that the link aggregation is with clustered nodes.